


Private Time

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona finally gets some time for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'solo'

Upstairs, the kids are arguing – Carl’s broken another lamp, Lip had the phone but has lost it, Ian needs the phone, Debbie needs money for a school trip, Liam’s screaming – and Fiona wishes for silence. She can hear them over the water, and maybe V or Kev will come over to get them off to school—or maybe even Frank, but Fiona’s not holding her breath for that.   
  
She braces herself against the wall of the shower (the bathroom smells like generic shower gel and burned plastic) letting her fingers drift down. It’s been a while since she’s managed to get any time along, and she knows that she doesn’t have long (get the kids off to school, then she’s covering another shift) but it’s not going to take long. Not when it’s been weeks since Steve left, weeks since she had sex (and she’s not counting the couple of guys who only got themselves off and/or were done in a couple of minutes): she’s already wet, her heart beginning to beat faster. Fiona takes a deep breath and leans back, letting it out in a long, slow sigh.   
  
She tries not to think of anything (for now, at least, she doesn’t have to worry about the kids or Frank or how much they still need for the bill that had to be paid in a few days) but ends up thinking about Steve.    
  
_He’s warm against her, hot inside her, slow thrusts that make her scratch his back because she wants it_  harder, faster, rougher  _  
He keeps trying to say something, but Fiona cuts him off and it degenerates into gasps of, “I lo—I lo—you, oh, fuck, oh, God,”as one of his hands slides down between their bodies, where she’s wet and she needs this, but she’s not going to ask, not going to beg, never going to beg._   
  
She comes with a gasp, hips jerking slightly to meet thrusts that aren’t there; head tilted back and she hardly notices where it hits the wall because all she can think is,  _Oh, God. Oh, God._  and she’s definitely not thinking about Steve.   
  
Breathing hard, Fiona leans against the wall and closes her eyes, letting the water rinse away the last of the tension.    
  
In a few minutes, she’s going to have to try and scrape enough money together for Debbie, decide if the lamp needs to be replaced or if they can do without it, search for the phone and take care of Liam, but this is her time.


End file.
